The Glitch
by Dustbin Doorknob
Summary: A expanded form of The Glitch by pressthespacebar. It is a virus where random blocks disappear, and everyone needs a solution, or the or world will go poof! As workers in cavecorp try hard to solve the virus problem, can the group of 2 endermen, 3 skeletons, 2 spiders , a zombie and a chicken save the world? Note: I'm going to finish the story even if the storyline is different.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd Minecraft book, and I promise it won't get abandoned halfway. Just read it, I have nothing to say.**

Endie and Andy, both endermen twins, had always found joy in any small thing. It goes the same way for Bert the zombie, Squee the spider, Cammie the cavespider and Skelly, Bones and Klonk, the skeleton siblings.

Endie was the one who plays a lot of games, and goes to college. Andy also goes to college, but was really smart and could program computers, fix them, and knows a lot about IT. He also has random knowledge he realises that he doesn't need to know.

Bert, he had a pet chicken called Pork. And he usually answers you, "BURR..." when he has nothing to say.

Squee and Cammie are cousins, and enjoy almost the same things. But Squee liked to listen to music, while Cammie prefers to go rock climbing. Squee has more experience, and more forgiving to Steves, since in the afternoon they turn neutral. But Cammie, she is rash and thinks twice only when she bothers to.

Skelly, like a normal skeleton, shoots arrows the most accurately. No one can beat her unless it's another lieutenant skeleton, which is rare to come across these days. Bones are just bones, ordinary skeleton, but he's the youngest of the group. Klonk is as smart as Andy, but he's interested more in arrows, speed, accuracy, everything a skeleton knows at a basic level.

And…that's enough explaining, back to the story. Bert was riding Pork, it was night time. "Burr…burrrrrrr…"

"Skelly hey Skelly look there's a creeper. You can gain some gunpowder from it." Bones prodded Skelly in the ribcage.

~~LINE BREAK~~

"I told you cave spelunking was great, Squee," Cammie said.

"It's not like you also can navigate the jungle," said Squee.

Cammie just shrugged a leg and continued towards the exit of the abandoned mineshaft. Suddenly, Andy and Endie appeared in some purple dust, and Andy was saying, "I told you they were here!"

Andy was waving a laptop in the air.

"New update for sale! I've just built in a sensor that was supposed to be able to pass through the stone, ya know? Signals?" Andy rumbled on excitedly. "AND IT WORKS!"

"Yeah, yeah, Andy you need to calm down the spiders in front of you have no idea what you are talking about, helloooo?!" Endie said in a breath. True enough, Squee and Cammie and staring at Andy with mouths hanging in a perfect 'o'.

~~LINE BREAK~~

"Skelly why don't you give some gunpowder to Andy? He'll be able to explode some whatsits." Bones said. "Skeletons like us don't need so much gunpowder."

"Yeah, yeah, gonna give some. But I'm keeping 32 for myself! Want some?" Skelly asked irritably.

"Yeah, just 30 of those gunpowder stuff then." Bones replied, grinning.

"Uhhh, fine!" Skelly shouted, and through 30 gunpowder at Bones, and rattling his ribcage, stalked away angrily. "I'm keeping the rest!"

~~LINE BREAK~~

Squee actually understood some of what Andy had said. After working for 3 years in Cavecorp, she had learnt about signals, radar and communication devices. "Hey, Andy, can you explain that?"

"No," Andy replied, and pushed his glasses further up his face. "Ask Endie instead."

"What, you're asking me to explain something that I don't understand? Seriously, how did _you_ ever get interested in what Andy does?" Endie said in disbelief, pointing a finger at Squee.

"Nah, it is, actually understandable," Squee reasoned calmly, "You just need to work at somewhere like Cavecorp. They have the communications all there. If you work long enough, I'm sure you'll get _all_ of it."

"Yeah right," Endie said, and teleported away, to the Enderman Sea.

"You go too?" Squee queried, but before she finished, Andy had already said his reply, "No, I'm finding Klonk."

~~LINE BREAK~~

Klonk was alone in the Skeleton Shed, poking around some cool gadgets that Andy had left in the Shed the night before. He had said that Klonk could use those items as long as they don't spoil, so Klonk spent the night fiddling with them and finding out how they work.

Suddenly, or maybe not so, Andy appeared next to him, and accidentally banging his head on the roof.

"Seriously, Klonk?" Andy bent down, rubbing the back of his head, and bent down into a sitting position.

"Skeletons don't jump. And now, we have a second and third level, a farm and a bedroom for all skeletons, three to a room. Go, the farm level is 3 blocks high. Oh, and help me get a carrot. The farming ground is on the left when you enter," Klonk said, studying one of the slightly modified bows, which had a night vision viewer at the side.

"For spotting steves," Andy said behind his shoulder before heading up.

Taking a modified bow and some arrows in a quiver slung into his back, Klonk went out into the night and tried using the new bow to shoot creepers. It was, in fact, better than the older bows that didn't have the modification.

~~MINI TINY BREAK~~

Andy plucked a carrot from the ground and placed seeds in the hole left behind. Strolling downwards, through the stairs, he noticed that Klonk was missing – and there was a bow less! So naturally, Andy thought Klonk had gone out with the bow.

Leaving the carrot on the table, Andy teleported back to Enderman Sea shore, and found Endie repainting the walls with pounded wool.

"That's a flammable material, dude," Andy said.

"But it looks nice," Endie protested.

"It sets up a fire," Andy continued.

"Rare for that to happen," Endie said.

"By the way, have you seen Steve lately?" Andy asked.

**This, would be the start of pressthespacebar's The Glitch. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Let's start with a really short author's note. You **_**need**_** to review, I **_**need**_** ideas and I'm going to get bored out of my mind if you don't support. Yeah, that's all for notes, and without further ado, the story will start!**

"Nah, but you should better start looking," Endie said, pointing out all the random endermen, some enderman children packing up the beach utensils, as it was going to be dawn in an hour, some endermen, like Endie, were redecorating their home, et cetera…

Andy shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head. "I've already searched for more than two days, and no sign of any spawnings," Andy said sadly. "Unless it's time the virus strikes again."

"What virus? How did you know?" Endie said, utterly confused.

"Come, we gotta go to Cavecorp, if you really want to find out." Andy said finally.

~~LINE BREAK~~

"Hey Endie," Squee said. "Andy? Why did ya come? Thought you already knew the stuff."

"It's the virus. No steves have spawned recently. The virus may have started." Andy said.

"A century…hmmm…I think you're right. It's been long, we better do something quick. The rapid spawning may come pretty soon." Squee said.

"Well, explain the whole glitch thing to him," Andy pointed at Endie, "and…I'm going to the Science Block. I wonder what they have."

"They don't have anything, since we only thought that it was happening _now_, and not like a week ago," Squee said.

"Ok then, I'll be off to Enderman Sea. Endie, follow her and don't get lost," Andy said, pointing at the sign-less walls. True, it wasn't too hard to navigate Cavecorp, as the endermen could teleport, but Endie, he was only here twice. He couldn't have known the whole place, could he?

When Andy had reached Enderman Sea, it was already dawn. Teleporting into his house, he slipped out his mobile phone, and saw that he had a missed call from Klonk.

"Stupid silent mode," Andy muttered under his breath and called Klonk. Immediately, it was answered by Klonk who sounded a bit annoyed.

"Andy, did you do something with all the steves?" Klonk asked.

"Seriously, Klonk, have you thought about it? It has already been three long days, you haven't figured anything out. They suspect it's the virus…another century…it's coming again," Andy said, "and no solution yet."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Klonk shouted at the phone. "IT'S HAPPENING SO SOON?"

"Klonk, I don't know anything…yet. You can't just solve it like last time. It changes every century, such that you can't use the same solution," Andy reasoned.

"Ughh…" Klonk grumbled and the line went dead.

Andy sighed, it had been four full long days, no sign of any steve, and with a really big mystery everyone in Minecraftia anticipates? What was wrong with the world?

Propping up his head on a pillow, Andy dialed Endie's phone number.

"Andy? Bro?" Endie answered, but there were a lot of interruption, and that made Endie's voice distorted.

"Endie what's wrong with the signals? It sounds like static," Andy said.

Andy heard Endie asking Squee about signals and static, and Endie answered, "The news is messed. I'm helping the spiders, and I probably need your help too."

"Why didn't you say that first?" Andy said, and teleported to where Endie was.

"Why are there so many signals?" Andy asked, but before he finished the sentence, Squee had already said, "It's the sightings. The virus has started."

Andy's violet eyes widened in shock once he had heard this. "But that's only five days, from when I started noticing there weren't any steves spawning. It's too soon!"

"Not kidding, bro. It's true." Endie said. "One of the spiders said that every time anything spawns, twenty-five random blocks disappear. That would be too fast for the map to draw itself, and soon, everyone will fall into the void."

"Since when were you so smart." Andy said. It wasn't a question, and he was actually happy that Endie could understand all the facts. "Good job, keep up the good work."

Endie grinned. In this kind of situation, where blocks were disappearing fifteen after fifteen, and Andy still could fool around and be happy? Where was his sense of urgency? Andy was crazy in a way, but still…

"Mm-kay, Andy. You wanna see the sightings? There're a lot of them, so time to overheat and explode your brain at that." Squee said.

"Yeah, sure!" Andy said.

Andy followed Squee and Endie to the room where spiders were trying to handle the too-much-information-and-sightings problem. Half of all the spiders were typing away furiously, and it helped since they had two legs to sit, and six others to type, and the rest were clicking pictures, saving them…making files…whatever needed in Cavecorp. Busy, business-spider style.

Squee leaded them into a smaller room in the side. There were five computers, like the ones outside, except that there were only two spiders looking at one screen, and the rest were all switched off.

Squee switched on one of them, and showed them satellite and helicopter images, and then, a tree with two blocks of wood missing.

"How do you know whether that was a glitch, and not somebody digging it out?" Andy asked.

"The marks. If you chop it, it should be this, this, this, this, and so on," Squee traced lines on the screen. "But now, see? The lines…they are here," Squee traced out another set of lines on the screen.

Then, Squee showed a video from someone's CCTV. Two random blocks disappeared in Planck time. Just…poof! And the dirt below…fresh dirt.

"What just happened?" Endie asked no one in particular.

"Neh," Andy said.

"I didn't know you were interested in this kind of thing," Endie said again, to no one in particular.

"Neh."

No response.

"Oh wow oh wow of wow brainwave!" Andy said loudly, and the two other spiders in the room were clearly annoyed, by the looks on their faces. "Oh, sorry then. Anyway, the glitches can't keep continuing without at least one accidentally coinciding with an earlier one, right?"

"Then what d'you suggest doing?" Squee asked.

"We modify the earlier cures, and try to make them suitable for this time." Andy said.

"Uhhh…you do realise that this may also be 'accidentally' a coincidence?" Squee questioned the logic.

"I know, but what are the chances? All of them are viruses, twenty-five blocks disappear…voids…how else are they different other than that they can't be stopped with the same solution?" Andy said.

"I mean, in _real_ Minecraft, there isn't any of this century things," Squee said, "Somebody must be behind this virus. But that 'someone' can be so old? How many centuries this was going on!"

**Yay, another chapter done, with a slight cliffy! Seriously, can you guys give me ideas/reviews to start with? Haven't got all day to rack my brains for it.**


End file.
